Dorian's Return
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: New chappie finally up!
1. The Promise

I was sitting in my living room reading. I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. It was Dorian Gray and he looked his usual handsome self with his eyes black and gray outfit.

"I'm going on a quest."

"Good for you Dorian." I said smiling.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Yes Dorian?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I'm going to rescue my picture. If somehow I die, I want you to bring me back to life."

"Dorian, how can you die? You are an immortal and you are trying my patience."

"Just please do me this favor. You are my favorite immortal witch."

"I'm the only witch you know that can raise the dead."

"That is also true. So you will do me the favor?"

"Yes. How long should you be out?"

"A month or so."

"Dorian, you are gonna owe me."

"Okay. Well I must go. See you in a month."

I saw him leave and my heart sank. I was in love with him. I couldn't help it. We met in England on a journey. He was a little devil. I liked him then too. Then years later when we were in Paris, we met a woman named Mina. She seemed different to Dorian but I knew her secret. She was a vampire and Dorian had a thing for her. I stopped liking him so my heart would be at peace. I shook my head and went back to reading by the fire.


	2. Day After

**A/N: this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be…hits head with stupid algebra book Please be nice when you RR! Onward!**

It was the next day and I decided to go walking. Something was bothering me. It was what Dorian said. If anything should happen to him… why would he say that? I knew what had happened with the wish he made. He was selfish but he got he got his wish. How I am immortal is a different story though. Just a spell gone wrong, but enough about me. I kept walking and stopped. I looked to the skies and gasped. There was a cloud in the sky that looked like Dorian and it was withered. Was it possible for Dorian to die? I shook my head and started walking again. I finally reached town and went to a little pub. I sat down and looked around. A woman came and sat beside me. She looked about no older then twenty-six. She looked at me and smiled.

"You know what I want." She told me.

"Not really." I said.

"You are a witch are you not?"

"Why?"

"I want to know my future."

"I'm not clairvoyant! I'm a bloody witch that casts spells and hexes."

"Fine then. I want you to cast a spell of good luck for my family."

"Fine, you must pay me though."

"What?"

"I want 20."

"Do you want it now?"

"Yes."

The girl gave me the money and left without a word. That was my life. Get paid for granting peoples requests. Most of them were selfish and they were the same. I shook my head and headed home.

**A/N:** **Sorry this isn't all that great but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please don't send the flames and tomatoes! I REALLY PROMISE IT WILL BE BETTER OR MAY LIGHTENING STRIKE ME!**


	3. The Picture

**Okay. I am going to skip ahead to a month later and it's gonna be were Dorian and Mina are fighting. Yes the sad scene. If you haven't seen the movie and don't wanna know what happens between Dorian and Mina I suggest you stop reading because this is gonna be similar to the movie. At least what I can remember. It's gonna be told in third person and it's where Mina wakes up. You'll find out what I mean, don't worry.**

Dorian grabbed his hat and looked at Mina on the bed.

"I hoped I'd get to nail you one more time, dear Mina. Didn't think it'd be literally."

Dorian walked toward the door and Mina got up. She quietly reached for the cane and Dorian looked behind him. Mina backed him into a wall and stuck the cane into Dorian's stomach. Dorian smiled and tried to pull the cane out of his stomach.

"You think this can hold me?" Dorian asked.

He couldn't remove the cane and Mina grabbed the picture that had a cover on it.

"You said you wanted to face your demons, well here he is." Mina said uncovering the picture.

Dorian looked at the picture and screamed. The picture was aging and had all this stuff of a dead person on it. Dorian started to turn into the picture and the picture was as good as new. It was as if it sucked the youth out of Dorian. All that was left was bones and a cane in the middle of them. Mina looked at the picture in shock. The young figure that was handsome in many ways was nothing but a painting. She covered it back up and put it under her arm.

"How do I explain this to Anastasia?" Mina asked aloud.

After hearing what happened to Alan from Tom Mina was sulking. She lost two people in one journey. She uncovered Dorian's picture and stared at it. He touched the face and looked into the eyes. Her hand touched the lips and felt Dorian kiss her. It was over now. She practically killed him herself. They went to the Nautilus and went to Africa to bury Alan. They had the funeral and left back for England. When they docked, Mina started walking to Anastasia's house. She didn't know about the immortality being that Anastasia was and expected a woman in her 60's to answer the door. Mina finally reached the house and knocked on the door. To her surprise, a woman in her early twenty's answered the door.


	4. Finding out & Memories

**Story is going to be written in first person again. Also thanks to my reviewers!**

**Graymoon74: I'm sorry I'm going a little fast. I wanted to get those parts out of the way plus writer's block basically happened on the second chapter. Hope you like the rest.**

**IceQueenK8: I updated!**

**Jorja: Dorian of course is my favorite character and of course you gotta bring him back! **

**Not many reviewers but they reviewed at least right? Anywayz onward with the story.**

"May I please speak to Anastasia?"

"I'm her… Mina, is that you?"

"Hi, you look the same all these years."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot."

"Um… there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

Mina showed Anastasia the Dorian's portrait and Anastasia gasped.

"How…who…what…"

"I should take the blame."

"Why?"

Mina explained everything and Anastasia nodded and clenched her teeth at the portrait. When Mina was done explaining the whole journey she stopped paused and waited for Anastasia to say something.

"Would you mind if I kept the portrait?" Anastasia asked.

Mina nodded and looked at the clock.

"Well, I must be going. Hope to see again."

I walked to the door and Mina walked out. I closed the door and went back to sit down.

I stared at the painting and touched it. I could hear Dorian and pictured his mouth moving and him drinking wine in the chair across from me. At that the memory of first meeting Dorian Gray came to me.

FLASHBACK

I was walking down the street wandering off to nowhere. For a sudden reason I wanted to stop walking. I stopped in front of a building and looked up at it. It was a bar and a sudden urge came to me. I was suddenly thirsty and needed a drink. I walked in and sat at the bar. I looked to my right and saw a man with a cane. He looked at me and grinned. I smiled at him and ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Now what is a young woman like yourself doing here?" he asked.

"A girl gets thirsty and needs a drink. That's what I'm doing here."

I got my drink and sat at a table. The man joined me at the table and smiled. I smiled back and looked in his eyes. They were dark and mysterious. I think I was staring because the man talked.

"See anything you like?"

"Sorry." I said putting my head down.

"It's okay. My name is Dorian Gray."

"Dorian Gray? I like that. It has a ring."

"Really? It has a ring?"

"Yeah. My name is Anastasia Callisto."

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted a drink as you can see."

Dorian smiled and I wanted to melt. He was very attractive and his looks were unspeakable. Then I remembered why I was walking around. I was trying to get away from these guys that were following me. I was about to get up when I saw them walk through the door. I started sinking in my chair trying to hide so I could get away. I was too late of course because they walked toward Dorian and me.

"Anastasia. Come with us now." A guy said in a weird tone.

"What's the trouble?" Dorian asked.

"We just want to see the girl." Another guy said.

"What for? Can't you see that I'm talking to her?"

"Look, just get away." The first guy said grabbing my arm.

I tried to get free but I couldn't. The next thing I know, the guys get out their swords and put it at Dorian's chest. I was amazed at his bravery and felt guilty too. Dorian grabbed his cane and the guy holding my arm dragged me out. I heard the clinging of swords and then it stopped. Dorian walked out with a rip in his shirt and I noticed his chest was showing a bit. I then looked at the guy holding me and saw the look on his face. He was shocked to see Dorian. I was too. It was weird how only he walked out…

"Let her go." Dorian said in a growl like tone.

The guy put his sword to my neck and I froze, afraid to move. Dorian stepped close to us and the guy pressed the sword on my neck. Dorian kept getting closer and the guy kept pressing the sword on my neck. I felt the blood trickle down my neck as he pressed harder.

"Why do you want her?" Dorian asked as he stopped.

"I wanted to ask her questions."

"I didn't see anything. I just heard things and I ran." I yelled.

Dorian looked puzzled and then it looked like he understood. I was surprised he was even helping me. I didn't even know the guy and here he was helping me.

"You got what you wanted. Now let her go."

"Okay. Let's go into the bar and forget this happened."

Dorian agreed and we all walked in the bar. Then the guy got drinks for us and spilt them. When he reached to pick them up he dropped a candle by him and the drinks caught fire. The bartender tried putting out the fire but it only grew. The man slowly walked out of the bar and closed the doors. I ran to them and found out they were locked.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

Dorian looked at me then to the bartender. We were the only people there and I was inhaling smoke. The next thing I knew, I was feeling tired and fell on the floor.


	5. Dorian's house

**Okay people, I'm updating! Graymoon74 your question will be answered in this chapter. Read and review please!**

I awoke on a bed and sat up. I didn't know where I was and I was worried that I died.

'Finally.' I thought to myself.

I saw Dorian and smiled. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Am I dead?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you are very much alive."

I was happy yet I was mad. I had been a live enough years to be bored with it. I looked at Dorian and noticed that he was smiling. I smiled and looked around. The house was huge and I was surprised by the view from the window.

"You live here alone?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a little lonely but I'm used to it."

"You aren't married?"

"Me? Married? That's a good one." He said with a little laugh.

I looked at the door and saw a hallway with pictures on it. I started to get up but Dorian stopped me. I gave him a strange look but stayed on the bed.

"You know it's funny. I got bandages and things for the cut on your throat while you were sleeping. I was about to wash it when I found out it wasn't there. It just disappeared like thin air."

"Well I think it's funny that you are the only man to walk out of that bar when there were two men with swords."

Dorian grabbed his cane and pulled at it. I jumped at the sight of a sword and grinned. I ran my hand over it and felt the sharpness. I pressed my finger against the point of the sword until I saw blood. Dorian put his sword away and grabbed my hand. I smiled as the wound disappeared. Dorian looked at me with shock but at the same time amusement.

"I'm lucky you aren't a vampire or I'd be dead." I said.

"What did those men want?" Dorian asked as he put my hand to his face.

I was so shocked at the softness of his skin. It was so smooth and he took his hand away but I left my hand on his face. Dorian took my hand and held it. I was shocked that I was letting him do this to me. I was surprised I was even going along with it myself.

"They were people I knew. They were my friends and took care of me until I ran away. I was going to go back but on my way, I saw them murder these poor, helpless people. I gasped and the heard me and I ran off with them behind me."

"What were they gonna do?"

"Try to kill me. Wouldn't be the first time though."

I looked at Dorian and could see care in his eyes. I was still surprised that he even helped me at all. I looked at my hand and pulled it back.

"Why'd you help me?"

"I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Why? You don't know me."

"I know that. I am just a helpful guy."

"Okay. So can I have a look around?"

"Are you up to it? You inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Where are you staying?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to know where you live to drop you off."

"Well, I live with that guy…"

"You can live with me."

"Really? Okay. Um let me go get my clothes and…"

"No worries. I'll get you some clothes. How old are you?"

I thought a while. Should I tell him? Why not, no big deal right?

"Seventeen. Why?"

"Just wondering."

At that Dorian left and I went to the window. There was a place to sit so I sat and got lost in the view. Seventeen. HA! I couldn't tell Dorian the truth. It would be weird. I wasn't sure how to even say it. Once I get to know him better I'll tell him the truth…


	6. He's Back!

It was dark when Dorian walked into my room again. He had two glasses of wine in his hand and gave me one. I took the wine and drank a little sip. Dorian grabbed a stool and sat next to me. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me and spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going into town to get you fitted for your clothes."

"Okay. Is it okay if I look around the house?"

"Yes. You are welcome to. If you want something to eat I have a cook downstairs."

I nodded and walked into the hallway. I went downstairs and found my way into a room. It was a library with many books. I walked up to a shelf and found something missing. A book was gone and I was about to put my hand to the space when I heard Dorian.

"It's just a missing book Anastasia."

I shivered when he said my name. It was like he purred when he spoke and it made me wonder why he was alone.

END FLASHBACK

I walked up and down the streets with the portrait in hand. I glanced once more at it and sighed. He **_was_** a good person then he changed. I finally reached my destination. I knocked on the door of two story home. A brittle old woman answered the door. She looked at me with a scared expression on her face. She backs away from the door and I walk in.

"Nice to see you too Rosemary. I won't be here long."

For some reason every time the woman saw me she would be scared. She would have her rosemary in hand saying her prayers. I got annoying when I was visiting with Dorian. I closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs of the house. It had been years since I was here and I forgot where Basil left the damn works. I finally found the library and pulled out a book. The shelf rose up and I walked through. There they were, the works of Basil.

I put the painting down and started looking for the things Basil used to paint Dorian. I looked at the painting and it seemed as if the eyes were looking in a direction. I looked to where they were looking and saw what I was looking for.

"How am I supposed to do this bloody thing? Dorian you really owe me big."

That's when Basil came in. I'll admit I was shocked to see him especially after what Dorian did. He looked at me and smiled.

"Still doing things for Dorian I see." He said.

"Yes, it seems that way doesn't it? You are going to do your magic again."

"Why should I? He's nothing but an ungrateful bastard."

"That may be true but give him one more chance Basil. If not for him then for me. He still takes care of me you know."

Basil gave me a weird look then turned to the portrait. He put it on a table and I started looking around. I didn't want to see Dorian come out. I walked over to a painting and stared at it. I looked back then back at the painting. It was very beautiful. I let my hand trace the linings and smiled wishing I could be there.

"Be careful what you wish for Anastasia."

"I didn't mean literally dear Basil. I just want to be around the beauty of Mother Nature." I said not looking away from the painting.

"What about the beauty of other things?" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Dorian with an amused grin. I walked over to him and looked him up and down. It was Dorian and I smiled.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Depends on what the beauty is supposed to be."

I wanted so bad to caress his skin and feel his touch. It was way too long. Then Rosemary came up and saw Dorian.

"You, you both are the Devil!" She yelled.

Dorian got a more amused look in his face and I knew he was his old self.

"You are Satan! You should be sent back to Hell!" The woman screamed at me.

"My god, after 500 years that saying gets very annoying. Basil, why do you choose such churchgoers?" I asked.

"They are pure souls."

"Pure? HAH! Most of them are deranged if you ask me." Dorian said.

I laughed at the remark. Basil looked at me and spoke.

"If I am not mistaken, you were a churchgoer also weren't you Anastasia?"

"Yes, but for a year. It was tiring for me so I quit but I do go to confession."

"Well that's a miracle." Dorian said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and Dorian laughed. We walked out of the little room and went by the fireplace. I stood looking out the window while Dorian and Basil talked. Rosemary disappeared to somewhere and I didn't care. I looked out and saw little kids playing. The unfortunate thing of being immortal was that I couldn't bare any children. I didn't mind really. It's just seeing kids makes me wanna have some but I've always wanted what I couldn't have. I started getting cold and walked over to the fire place. Dorian and Basil talked a bit more then Dorian looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. He got up and walked over to me.

"Anastasia, I never told you thank you."

"I promised didn't I?"

"I think we should go now." Dorian said grabbing one of Basil's canes.

Basil's eyes went wide and he backed away. Dorian opened the cane to make sure it was a sword then put it back.

"Sorry Basil, no bloodshed today." Dorian said with an evil grin.

I started walking toward the door and waited for Dorian. He came with a coat for me and another for him. I put the coat on and walked outside. It was unusually cold for the England weather. We then started walking towards my house. When we reached my house Dorian sat down on in a chair and I went to the other chair.

"Anastasia, what have you been up to the past month?"

"The usual. I heard you did a few evil things on that trip of yours."

"Mina likes to exaggerate."

"Oh yes, Dorian Gray would never use a person for his personal deeds, would he?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now it was only once I did it to you. Besides you didn't complain that night in your room."

"I was foolish and I was naïve. I was in love back then but now I'm wiser."

"Love, I was too."

"Really? All I know is it wasn't me." I said.

"Now are you sure?"

"You love only yourself and only think about yourself. You are ungrateful, you only want to know what someone can do for you, not what you can do for them."

"Calm down Anastasia."

"I'm going to go upstairs now."

I walked upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. I put a pillow over my face and screamed. I removed the pillow from my face and looked at my doorway. He was standing there with a grin on his face. I sat up and he came to sit next to me. I looked into his dark eyes and touched his face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I knew what was gonna happen and even though I was supposed to be over him, I let him have his way. He put his hand on my leg and started gliding it up and leaned into kiss me. I was about to kiss him but I stopped and moved away from his touch.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"I can't do it."

"Why not? I'm lonely, you're lonely and your bed is empty."

"You know I want it but I don't wanna be used."

"I won't use you. It was a once in a lifetime thing."

"Dorian you lie and you know it. Please leave."

Dorian got up and left. I closed the door and went back to my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes letting old memories run through my mind.


	7. More memories

**FLASHBACK**

It had been about two months since Dorian took me in. He gave me almost everything I wanted and for that I was grateful to him for that. But I did feel guilty for leaving the house at night though. Very bad habit of wondering the streets that started when I'd look for a drunk wealthy man to bye me dinner. Damn Charles and William. All those years I lived with them they never brought me anything. That was the past though. It was dark and again I was wondering through the streets looking for something. I walked pass the pub where I met Dorian and stared at it. It was burned and ashy still after two months. I looked in the doorway and saw Charles. I cautiously walked to the doorway and stood there. Charles turned around and immediately had a frightened look on his face.

"Anastasia…"

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily? Charles, you should know better then that."

I walked up to Charles and smiled.

"You tried to kill me for the third time, and you wondered why I left back then."

"I was hoping this time I actually killed you."

I gave Charles an evil look and he smiled. That was when I heard something at the door. Nothing was there. I looked back at Charles and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a sword in my stomach. It's not like I was gonna die but it did hurt. I took out the sword and held it. I looked again at Charles and put the sword to his neck.

"You won't kill me. I helped you when you saw your friends were murdered."

"Yeah but who sent them? I know it was you, you son of a…"

That's when I heard horses at the doorway. I turned around with the sword pressing against Charles neck more and more. I saw two middle aged men on horses. They got off and walked toward Charles and me. I looked back at Charles then the men. They stopped and bowed.

"Charles, Anastasia, how nice to see you again."

"Hello Anthony, Robert." Charles said.

I gave a confused look to the men and to Charles. How did they know me? One of the men walked toward me and touched my face. As soon as his hand touched my face I turned my head to get away. I twirled around Charles and put the sword to the man.

"What a vicious little girl." He said.

"Tell me who you are at once. If you don't I will put this sword in your chest without guilt or regret."

"Do you not remember me? I spared your life when I killed your friends."

"You killed them? You bastard!" I said as I lounged at him with the sword.

The man moved and I fell to the floor. I looked at the man and slowly got up. I still had the sword in my hand and I pointed it at him again.

"What do you want?"

"To see what had happened to you, Charles, and William. Where is the old boy?"

"Dead, he is dead by a man named Dorian Gray." I said with a smile as I said Dorian's name.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Charles asked.

I ignored Charles and kept my eye on the man. He gave me an evil look and I just smiled.

"So, this Dorian killed him? Why?"

I told the man about that day when I started my life living with Dorian. While I was talking I was smiling as I explained Dorian fighting William and another man. When I finished I put the sword down and walked up to the man.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go home."

I was just about to walk when the man grabbed my arm. I gave him an evil glance and he squeezed my arm. I tried to yank it away but his grip tightened. 

"Anthony, what are you doing?" the other man asked.

Anthony looked at me and spoke.

"You and Dorian will pay for killing my brother."

With that Anthony let go of my arm and I slowly backed away. I looked at Robert then ran away only looking back to see the two men and Charles get on the horses again and leave. I arrived back to the house out of breath. I ran into my room and closed the door. I changed into my night clothes then turned off the light and lied in my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of the killing of my friends entering my mind. 

**END FLASHBACK**

I woke up with a start. The visions of my friends being slaughtered were coming back again. I got up from by bed and did my normal routine. After that I went to the room down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in Anastasia."

I walked in to see Dorian in his bed. I smiled and rolled my eyes at how lazy this man could be. I sat on his bed and looked around.

"You just made yourself at home didn't you?"

"This was my house until I gave it to you."

"So, now you are…back… what are you going to do?"

"Go into town. How about you?"

"I was thinking of going to see Mina. I really want to know more about what happened between you two."

"She showed me my picture and I was left for dead."

"Poor little Dorian. I'm still going."

"Okay, fine then."

"I'll go into town with you then I'll leave."

I got up and went downstairs waiting for Dorian. He came down with a weird grin on his face. He came close to me and put his hands around me. I looked at Dorian then at his hands. When I looked back he kissed me. It was different then the ones before. It seemed as though there was passion in him. I kissed him back. I mean what am I supposed to do? Be mad at him forever? I mean we do have forever since we are immortal. I stepped back. Damn me and my grudges.

"Why do you do this?" I asked him.

"I want to know why you live in the past. It was many years ago. Can't we be like how we were before?"

"But Dorian, you just told me not to live in the past. So sorry I can't help you." I said and walked out.


	8. Going to Mina's

I waited outside as Dorian closed and locked the door. He has had a key to the house since he gave me the house. He gave me a mad look and I put my hand on his face. I brought him down so his face met mine and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you aren't that bad." I said and walked off.

We started on our way to town. As soon as we reached town, Dorian walked to his usual place where he got his clothes. The woman that makes the clothes is truly talented. Anyways, I looked around and got what I needed. I was on my way to the shop Dorian was at when someone bumped into me. It was a woman about thirty and she had long brown hair. She looked at me and gave me an evil glare. 

"Do you have a problem of walking?" she asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Get out of my way!" the woman said and pushed past me.

I looked at her as she pushed past me and noticed that she looked familiar. I was about to say something when I heard Dorian.

"Anastasia! Where are you?"

I looked around and found Dorian. I walked toward him and waved. He came down to where I was and looked at the woman that pushed past me.

"That was rude."

"She looks familiar to me."

"Oh, what do you think of meeting back at your house?"

I nodded and started walking to Mina's house. I arrived at Mina's house about an hour later. To tell you the truth, it seemed like forever but it wasn't. I knocked on the door and looked around. There was a carriage to the side and I looked back at the door. It opened and I saw Mina. She smiled and told me to come in. Mina then closed the door and led me upstairs. Once we were upstairs, Mina took me to a room where you could hear voices. We walked in and the room went silent. I looked around the room and felt as if I was being stared at. I looked in the direction and saw a young man staring at me.

"Mina, aren't you gonna introduce us to this young woman?" I heard a voice say.

"Gentlemen, meet Anastasia Callisto De Lioncourt. Anastasia that is Nemo, Alan, Tom, Mr. Hyde, and Skinner."

"Where is Skinner?"  

"Over here love." 

I looked to where Tom was and saw a glass floating.


	9. Meetings

"Is he a ghost?"

"No, I'm invisible due to being a gentleman thief."

I smiled and looked at Tom. He was still staring at me and I looked at Mina.

"Please, sit."

I went and sat next to Tom. 

"How do you know Mina?" Tom asked. 

"We met a few years ago by Dorian. I'm sorry, Mina do you want me to leave?"

"No, we are just talking." Tom said.

I smiled at Tom and he smiled back. 

"So you knew Dorian?" Hyde asked.

"Yes. He was my guardian and took care of me."

Tom mumbled something and I looked at him. Tom looked at me and I could see the hate for Dorian in his eyes. Just then I heard footsteps. Mina heard them too and soon everyone was standing up. Mina walked to the doorway and her fangs drew out.

"We have some unwanted company." She said and turned into a bat.

Alan and Tom got their guns out and pointed them to the doorway just as Mina flew to the other side of the room. I looked at Hyde and saw him shaking. I ran to him and saw he had a vile in his hand. I put my hand on his and he looked at me. 

"Leave the magic to me." I said.

Nemo got out his sword and I didn't know where Skinner was. At least I didn't know until I saw some guys coming up then falling backwards.

"Jekyll, get Anastasia out of here!" Alan cried. 

Jekyll removed his hand from mine and drank the vile. I saw his veins popping out and backed away. I saw him change from a little man to a huge beast. He screamed with pain and I heard the footsteps getting louder. I got by the window and looked out. There were more men coming in and I did what I had to do. I ran through the window and landed on one of the guys. Some that were still with the guy came out and smiled.

"Look, a girl, you wanna challenge us?"

I nodded and grabbed a sword from the guy I landed on. I cracked his neck then jumped off and raised the sword to the men. One grabbed me from behind and picked me up. I was screaming for him to let me go when I heard gunshots. I looked up to the window and saw Tom shooting. He shot the guy that was holding me and I got away from the grasp. I kicked the man and looked up. Tom was smiling then he looked back in and left away from the window. I looked at the remaining men as they got close and grinned. I threw the sword at a man and it hit him in the head. I looked around and found nothing to use without them catching me. I used my last resort. Magic. I saw they guys backing away and new my eyes were glowing. I looked at my hands and noticed little charges coming out of them. 

"Damn, see what you made me do? You are going to make me use magic."

I clenched my fists then opened them to see an electric ball and threw them at the men. I kept repeating this and started getting weak. The balls were getting smaller and I was getting tired. I kept throwing until I saw something huge jump out of the window. It landed on five men leaving six after I killed most of them. It turned around and I saw it was the transformed Hyde. Then a bat flew past me and transformed into Mina. She grabbed guys and drank their blood while Hyde threw the others. Tom ran out and looked at me. I still had the electrical charges coming out but didn't fire them. I smiled then ran away listening to someone yelling my name to stop.


	10. Tom

**I'm gonna try something new. Tom is going to be speaking from his point of view starting from where he shoots the guy holding Anastasia.**

I heard screaming and looked out the window. A man was holding Anastasia and the others were closing in. I started shooting at the guys so Anastasia would go. I shot the guy holding her and saw her kick his dead body. It was actually funny so I smiled and she looked up to where I was and smiled. Then I heard a crash and looked to the doorway and had to leave. I started shooting at the men that were filing in and successfully hit them. I tried to look out the window but couldn't. Then I saw Jekyll run out of the window along with Mina flying and knew Anastasia was fine. There were two men left and I shot them then looked for Alan. I heard him in the other room and ran to him just to see him finish a guy off.

"You know, I do want to shoot some people lad." Alan said smiling.

I smiled back then headed downstairs. Mina was drinking the men's blood and Jekyll was throwing the others. I looked around and found Anastasia. She looked pale and tired. I saw light and looked at her hands. Electrical charges were coming out of them. She looked at her hands then at me and smiled. Just as she smiled she ran off making it look like she vanished. 

"Anastasia! Wait, come back here!" I yelled but she was gone.

I looked back at Mina as she finished a guy off. Just as she finished she put her hair back up in its little bun and wiped her mouth. I remembered it was the way I saw her when we first met. My how she was still as beautiful as the day we first met. She looked at me and smiled. I wasn't as shocked as I was at first and smiled back. My eyes though kept looking to where Anastasia ran off to. I looked back when I heard the screaming of pain then saw it was Hyde turning back to his old self. It must be very painful to go through that. Jekyll stopped screaming and finally calmed down. He ran inside the house to change and I went inside to finish the meeting. When I walked in I saw Skinner drinking scotch like no tomorrow and saw Nemo cleaning off his sword then carefully put it in its place by his waist. I sat down and put my gun on my lap. Alan sat next to me and so did Skinner. Jekyll walked in with new clothes and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Finally Mina walked in and sat in her chair by the fireplace.

"Does anyone know why they attacked us?" Skinner asked.

"Did you see the mask on what they were wearing?" Mina asked.

"A half mask. What does it mean?" Jekyll asked.

"Do you think they are somehow in relation to M?" I asked.

"He said there were going to be others like him." Alan said.

"Did he have a son?" Nemo asked.

"I don't think so." Alan said.

"Hey, where's Anastasia? Didn't she come up?" Skinner asked.

"No, after Mina sucked a man dry she ran off." I said. 

I wasn't sure if I should add that she had charges coming out of her fingers. I wasn't sure if I had even seen them. I was taken away from my thoughts by Mina.

"I think I'll go to her house and make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, and never mind I'll go with you." Skinner said.

"Let's all go." I offered.

We all went downstairs to the carriage and got inside. Nemo was mumbling something about his automobile and I rolled my eyes. Mina told the driver the address and we were soon off. I sat by the window so I could see everything. I kept thinking about the charges and smiled at the thought of Anastasia's smile. We arrived at her house soon and got out of the carriage. I looked around at the surrounding buildings. It wasn't very big. Mina's was bigger then hers but Mina was a vampire so I guess that explains something. I knocked on the door and moved back. Anastasia answered the door with a smile as if she knew it was us.

"Come in." she said.

I was last to walk in. As I walked in I was in awe of how the house looked. It was warm and welcoming. Anastasia closed the door and led us all upstairs to her library. When we walked into the library I saw two chairs by the fireplace. We walked in more and Anastasia closed the doors and walked off to somewhere. She wasn't gone long and told everyone to sit.

"Ey' love, you wouldn't have any scotch now would ya?" Skinner asked.

"Yes, it's right behind you." 

Skinner got up and poured himself some scotch.

"Now, love, I have a question, what were those bloody things coming out of your fingers?" Skinner asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm a witch and those bloody things were electrical charges and can kill people the instant it touches a person. I can also do other things."

"A witch?" I asked.

I have no idea why I was surprised. Mina was a vampire and Anastasia was a witch. 

"Yes my dear Tom. I am a witch and no I won't turn you into a bloody frog."

Mina laughed and so did Alan. The laughing stopped when a voice came from the doorway. I only saw the silhouette of a man. 

"What a nice little reunion." The voice said.

I looked at everyone else except Skinner and back at the doorway. The man closed the doors and walked into the shadow of the bookcases.


	11. Who is it?

**Still from Tom's point of view. **

**To Phoenix Archangel: Hey babe! Here ya go. ****Ch.**** 11! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Graymoon74: R U THERE? One question. Could you please update your story? Both of them? *puppy eyes* **

**Well… back to the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at everyone else except Skinner and back at the doorway. The man closed the doors and walked into the shadow of the bookcases.

"Who are you?" Jekyll asked.

"I bet you are all curious aren't you?"

The man walked into the light and I was shocked to see who it was. The man was Dorian Gray. The one who betrayed all of us in Venice for his personal gain. I looked at Mina and saw the shock in her eyes. She told us Dorian escaped but the look in her eyes told different.

"Mina, what a pleasure to see you again." Dorian said.

"I bet it is." I said.

Dorian looked at me and grinned. I looked to my left and saw Anastasia beside me. She was looking at Dorian and for the first time I noticed her light purple eyes. She looked at me then and grinned.

"Tom, I thought you'd be back in your beloved America by now. I mean the league doesn't need you." Dorian said smiling.

"You're from America?"

"Yeah. I'm with the Secret Service."

"That's nice." Anastasia said looking angrily at Dorian. 

Her eyes seemed to turn a bit darker and her eyes seemed violet. I looked back at Dorian who was walking close to Mina.

"Mina, you look as if you have seen a ghost. Was our parting that sad for you?" Dorian purred.

"No, I was hoping it was the last time I saw you." Mina said coldly.

"Well I'm so sorry I ruined your hope. But I think I owe you something." Dorian said getting out his sword.

As Dorian got his sword out I raised my gun to him as did Alan. Dorian put the tip of the sword in the middle of the Mina's chest. He was just holding it there and I slowly got my gun closer to him.

"Don't you hurt her Dorian." I said.

Just then I felt something being pulled out and turned around to see a sword in my face. I looked at the end of it and saw Anastasia.

"Touch one hair on him and no one will ever see your face the same way again." she said.

Alan lowered his gun and so did I. We really couldn't do anything because I couldn't hit a girl even if she did threaten me. Anastasia gave Dorian a quick glance then lowered her sword.

"Bloody Americans." She said as she turned away.

She put the sword back and gave me a quick glance. Dorian took his sword away from Mina's chest and put it away. Mina didn't seem to flinch or anything. She just stood there giving Dorian an evil glance.

"Dorian, how nice of you to join us." Alan said.

"Yes, the streets were so boring to wander I decided to come back home."

'Home?' The word rang in my head. I felt angry when I heard that. He lived here? Then again why did I care? Anastasia was a girl I just met and here I am getting mad that Dorian is living with her. Dorian looked at me as if he knew what was going through my head and grinned. I gave him a fake smile and looked back at Anastasia staring into her eyes.


	12. Scotch

Anastasia POV

I was giving Dorian, Tom and Alan evil glances. How dare they unsheathe their weapons in MY HOME? Dorian noticed this and walked over to me after smiling at Tom. He got close to me and grinned.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he asked.

"You know why Dorian. You had your weapons out in MY home!" I yelled.

Dorian evilly grinned and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Jekyll who was looking in a mirror next to him. He kept mumbling at it then would look away. Mina glanced over at Jekyll and slowly walked over to him. I glanced at where my scotch was and saw most of it gone. I looked at the floating glass and walked over to it. I snatched the glass and looked (almost) at Skinner.

"You sir, are going to owe me some more scotch." I said and drank what was left in the glass. 

"'Ey love, I'm thirsty. Give me a break." Skinner said then took the glass back.

"Anastasia, you must forgive Skinner. I think his brain is disappearing." Tom said.

I smiled at the remark and glanced at Alan who was talking to Nemo. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Alan looked my way and nodded at Nemo. 

"Miss De Lioncourt, I know this seems so sudden but, would you like to join us on a quest?" Alan asked.

I gave him a weird look. He wanted me join his quest?

"Why, Mr. Quartermain, would you want me to join your little quest?" I asked. 

"Well, you could be useful in helping us against the enemy. Also, they would look for you over here and attack this humble, cozy house of yours."

"I'm sorry Mr. Quartermain but I only work for myself. If they are stupid enough to attack, they won't get out alive." 

"Anastasia, go with them. You know you want to."

I glanced at Dorian and sighed. I did want to get out of London but it seemed different. If I were to be fighting, I'd be fighting with no one to talk to.

"I will only go on one condition. Dorian must come too. If he can't, then I won't go at all."

Dorian evilly grinned at my remark.  I knew he wanted to get revenge but I needed him with me. I glanced at Mina and she nodded.

"He can come, just bring his painting along." Dorian's hand went for his sword but I stopped him. He moved his hand and walked toward the fire place.

"Before I actually agree to this, I wanna know why the bloody hell those men attacked us. I would also like to know who they are."

"A month or so ago, we excluding Dorian, fought a man named M. We think these are followers of M."

"Why would you… Skinner! You drank the whole bloody bottle! It was full! You bloody drunk!"

Skinner put some white stuff on his face then smiled. He placed everything down the way I had it and sat down next to Nemo.

"'Ey love, that's where you are wrong. You see, I'm not drunk at all. I am perfectly fine."

I rolled my eyes and walked toward Dorian.

"That was my bloody last bottle of Scotch. I have absolutely no more."

Dorian smiled and looked up at the painting hanging over the fireplace. He grabbed his cane and slid the painting to the side, revealing a secret stash of Scotch. I hugged him and grabbed a bottle making sure I was far a way from Skinner. 

"Anyone besides Skinner want a drink?" I asked.

Tom, Alan and Dorian lifted their hands and I poured four glasses. I gave three to the gentlemen and kept the last one for myself. Hyde and Mina decided to come into the group and we started talking about the quest until we were all tired. 


	13. Memories Again

They all left and soon it was just Dorian and me at home. Dorian grinned as he sat down beside me on the chair. I looked at him and smiled. He put his hand on mine and led my upstairs. I willingly followed him that is, until we reached the door to his room. I stopped immediately and Dorian looked at me with an evil look. I was not going to do this. Dorian would just use me then go to Mina and we all know she would take him back no matter what she says.

"Goodnight Dorian." I said and started walking to my room. 

I was proud of myself. I actually refused Dorian Gray. I walked into my room and closed the door. I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into bed. I was about to turn off the light when I decided not to. I looked at my hands and clenched them. It had been since I used them for powers like I used today. I always used it for little charms but today, I used them like I did when I killed my old buddies. I remember it as if it just happened. 

**FLASHBACK**

I was walking alone at night again. This time I was on the other side of town then where Dorian lived. I was lonely since Dorian had to take care of some business that he refused to tell me what it was. He had been gone a week and was supposed to be coming back next week.  I walked around and saw the sights that London offered. The beauty of it all was amazing. After walking around a bit, I found myself in an alleyway that lead to an old house. It was very big and very beautiful. I stood there in awe looking at the house when someone walked out. It was a man about thirty or so. He looked at him and he walked down the steps of his house and walked up to me.

"You know Dorian do you not?" He asked.

I nodded and gave the man a weird glance. He held out his hand and I saw he had a piece of paper.

"How did you know that I know Dorian?" I asked. 

"I know everything about Dorian. It's because of me that he's alive. Could you give him this paper?"

I took the paper and nodded. I asked what to say when Dorian asked who it was from and the man told me his name was Basil. I nodded and walked away. I put the paper in my coat and headed home. I was a few streets away from Basil's house when I heard the sound of hoofs behind me. I turned and saw three horses with silhouettes on them. I turned and walked faster. The horses seemed to pick up speed and soon I was running. The horses were right behind me and I took a quick turn at an old street and ran into a building there. I closed the door behind me and looked around. There were steps and I climbed them. That was a big mistake. The door opened and I heard footsteps. I stopped at the top of the stairs and saw a man walk in. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me. I ran away to a room and stopped at the window. I heard footsteps and turned around to see the figure. The moonlight showed at the door and the figure took a step forward. The light showed the face and I gasped.


	14. What the heck was that?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been living in writer's block hotel and finally decided to go back home. Anyways, this chappie isn't really that good I know. But review anyways ok? Now read on… shoo!**

**Graymoon74: I think I have made you wait a month or more no? Glad you updated so I did the same! See ya and I hope you update soon!**

**"C**harles! What are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked as I back away.

Charles smiled an evil smile and walked toward me. I kept walking backwards until I felt something behind me. I looked behind me to see Robert. I stopped and looked to my left. There was Antony standing with an evil smile. Robert grabbed my arms and Charles closed the door. Antony walked toward me and when he got to where I was, he put his finger on my cheek.

"Such innocence you have. Just like a child you seem so innocent." He said.

"Let me go." I said and moved away.

Robert's grasp on me tightened and Antony grabbed my face staring into it. He had the smell of alcohol in his breath. I didn't know what he was going to do. I had never known Antony but if he was like Charles then I was in deep trouble. Antony got out a knife and put it to my neck. If there was a way an immortal could die, it's a beheading. A slit of the throat, I wasn't so sure of but I wasn't exactly begging to find out either. He lowered the knife to my chest right where my bias was tied. My eyes widened as I figured out what his plan was. He wanted to ruin me… Since he can't kill me, he'll kill my pride. This I would not allow so I struggled in Robert's grasp. Antony, tired of me struggling, grabbed me by the neck and thrust the knife into my side and ripped open my dress. I screamed in pain as the blood slowly came out over the silver cloth. Just because I was immortal didn't mean being stabbed didn't hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and felt a hand between my breasts. I shot my eyes open and felt different. I felt like a surge was going through my body and I noticed that Antony removed his hand. Robert screamed in pain and fell backwards out of the window. Charles and Antony backed away and I looked at my hands. Something was coming out of them and that wasn't exactly normal… I grinned and looked at the men before me. I clenched my hands into fists and opened them back up. A white like ball was in my hand and it made me smile. I threw it at Charles and saw him burn. The white ball acted as a white flame as it burned his body leaving only a black, rotten looking corpse within seconds. I looked at Antony and threw a ball at him and it missed. I aimed again and threw the ball. This time, the ball hit his head which was very disturbing at how his death was. His head started burning then started rotting. He shrieked so loud that I covered my ears as I watched the horrors that bestowed this…man. I know it's wrong, but inside I was smiling at how he gave me one last look before his eyes were burned and fell from the sockets. After what seemed like an hour, the body was done burning. I looked around to see if I could find anything to cover me. Unfortunately, I found nothing so I tried and did what I could to cover myself up. I walked over the ashes of what once were men and twisted my foot as if I was killing a cockroach. When I felt satisfied with myself, I finally walked out of the building and passed Robert's corpse. I stepped on it and made my way home. As I walked, I looked at my hands. What was that that I did? Never had I done that… Maybe fire-throwing but not that… I stopped in my tracks and put my hand in my pocket. I pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Who was that man and why did he want me to give this to Dorian? I started walking again and let my eyes read over the paper. I stopped in my tracks when I read something the man wrote.

_"Have you gotten to her yet? The girl is needed. We must hurry to finish what needs to be done. Come visit me when you are back…"_

I folded up the paper again. What the bloody hell was I needed for? The bloody bastard actually gave me the letter too… I put the letter back in my pocket and quickened my pace to the house. Dorian and I were going to have a long talk once he got home…

**Okay so it wasn't a bloody Oscar award thing. Oscar… Tadpole! Anyways… I hope you liked at least a bit of the chappie! Remember, if ya flame, they will bite you in the ass or flame ya. anyways, push the review button. You know you want to…**


End file.
